


Skin

by darkmoore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky never touches Steve with his left hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts), [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/gifts).



> Written for the "robot/android" square on my h/c bingo card. 
> 
> This fic, the way it is now, wouldn't exist without the huge help of two fabulous women: Brumeier and taste_is_sweet. Not only did they beta this "first-time-writing-Bucky" fic, but they do an amazing job in cheer leading, encouraging, hand holding and all around pampering. I literally couldn't have done it without them. Ladies, you have my love and gratitude. (taste_is_sweet, I know it sounds weird but I'm really grateful to you for decimating my word count so much!) I'm still terrified but I've been told that's okay. Apparently it's all about practice.

Bucky watched the moonlight throw patterns on the ceiling, bathing the room in a faint, silvery glow. Steve was sprawled across Bucky’s chest, fast asleep, breath ghosting over Bucky’s skin. Bucky knew he should feel content, peaceful even. But his mind refused to rest. 

Images from the last few hours played in his head: Steve’s hands on his body, touching, teasing, caressing. His sure grip, strength restrained; the way he'd coaxed Bucky open with patience, confidence and care. 

Steve’s hands. Human hands. Made of flesh and blood and bone. Made to give comfort, not pain. Protect, not destroy. 

Bucky’s gaze fell onto his own metal arm, gleaming dull grey in the moonlight. How he hated it and the past it stood for. All the things he had been, the things he had been made to do. A robot arm for a mindless killer. It was ironically fitting. 

He would never be able to treat Steve with the same tenderness and care Steve always gave him. Not as long as his left arm was metal instead of flesh, cold instead of warm, bruising instead of gentle. 

Just one more of Bucky's failures, one more disappointment Steve shouldn’t have to deal with. 

Carefully, Bucky pulled a pillow over his left arm so Steve wouldn’t touch the cold metal should he shift positions during the night. 

Sleep didn’t come for hours.

* * *

“Hey, Barnes! Just the super soldier I wanted to see," Tony said gleefully. "Follow me.” His call made Bucky stop in his tracks and change direction. He’d been on his way to the gym. 

“Where are we going?” Bucky asked suspiciously. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Tony—he did—it was just that Tony was hard to get a handle on, sometimes. Like when he popped up out of nowhere and told you to follow him. 

“My lab. Got a surprise for you,” Tony answered, not slowing his pace until the doors of his main lab closed behind both of them. 

“JARVIS, lock the doors. No-one in unless I say so,” Tony ordered, and the AI gave an affirmative reply. 

Bucky didn't generally like surprises anymore, not after decades of anything unanticipated being terrifying or painful. But this wasn't Hydra, it was Tony. And sure, the guy could be a dick sometimes, but he'd never hurt Bucky on purpose. Which was why he only asked, "What's going on?" instead of bashing the door down and running.

Tony grinned manically and walked over to one of the wall panels. “Oh, nothing much. I just thought you might want an upgrade for that can opener of yours.” He motioned towards Bucky’s left arm and then pressed against the panel. A section of it slid open with a hiss.

Bucky's breath caught.

Engulfed by some sort of force field there was what looked like a severed human arm. A male arm. The only tell that he wasn't looking at a piece of corpse were barely visible cables and intricate machinery emerging where the shoulder should have been.

“Isn't it awesome? Yes, I really am just that good.” Tony grinned at Bucky. 

Bucky just stood there for a moment, speechless. “Is that skin over the…machinery?” he finally managed. If it was, if he could have an arm that looked and felt—that _was_ —human, it would be pretty much all of his dreams come true. 

“Yeah, it’s actual skin. I grew it from one of your cell samples so there won’t be any chance of rejection. Besides, real skin looks much better than the artificial stuff,” Stark said, shrugging like it was no big deal. Then, suddenly serious, “I’ve noticed you don’t touch him with your left hand. Capsicle, you know? Guy with the shield? The one you’re in love with? You only ever touch him with your human hand. I figured that’s why.” He gestured at the arm. “The…the lack of skin.” 

Bucky stared at him. “How did you know?”

Stark frowned. “Don’t act so surprised! I notice things,” he said loftily. “I’m an excellent observer.”

“How will this work?” Bucky asked and swallowed hard. Any time Hydra had done anything to his arm it'd been agony. He didn't want more pain, but if Tony could make this work, could give him back actual human skin… 

Tony saw Bucky's tension, because he said: “I told you I’m not gonna hurt you,” and he looked and sounded completely sincere. “Come over here and sit down.” He pointed at one of the comfortable leather chairs he had in his lab. Then he picked up a small device that looked like a cylinder device. “This little gizmo will make sure you won’t feel a thing.” He was practically bouncing like a kid at Christmas with his eagerness to give Bucky his new tech.

Bucky was mostly terrified, but he trusted Tony. And even if he didn't, Steve did, which was more than good enough.

And God, he wanted that arm.

* * *

Steve rushed to the door as soon as Bucky came in. “Bucky, hey, where have you been? JARVIS kept telling us that you were with Tony and unavailable. What’s going on? Are you all right?"

Bucky couldn’t speak. He couldn’t do anything but go to the couch and sit down, nerves turning his insides into a quivering mess. Tony had kept his promise. There had been no pain at all, thanks to the device that Tony had pressed against his chest. All he'd felt was a gentle hum where his arm should have been, like a limb that had gone to sleep without the pins and needles. And now there was a wonderful new arm attached to his body, one that didn’t look artificial at all. The skin as warm and smooth, the flex of his fingers familiar. It was like a miracle. 

Steve sat down next to him, frowning in concern and focused completely on him. “You okay Bucky? You’re starting to worry me.” A warm wave of love rushed through Bucky at the protectiveness in Steve’s voice. 

“I’m fine,” Bucky finally said, and it was the truth. No, he was more than fine—he felt absolutely fantastic. Slowly, carefully, in case this was all just a dream and he'd wake up any moment, Bucky pushed the left sleeve of his Henley upwards, revealing the perfect, human arm. He balled his fingers to a fist and then opened them again, still stunned by the sight of a normal hand where there had been cold metal just that morning. 

Steve’s gaze dropped to Bucky’s hand and his eyes went wide. There was surprise and astonishment, and so much happiness on Steve’s face that it made Bucky’s stomach do a little flip with excitement. 

“Oh my God, Bucky, that’s amazing!” Steve beamed in wonder and gently took Bucky’s new hand in his, turning it back and forth to inspect it. “I can’t believe Tony did that. He gave you a new arm. I know how much this must mean to you.” Steve’s voice was rough with emotion. 

Bucky smiled at him and lifted his hands—both of his hands—to cradle Steve’s face before he pressed a kiss to his lips. When Bucky pulled back, Steve turned his head and kissed Bucky’s left palm. The touch of Steve’s lips on his new skin sent a spark of arousal up Bucky’s spine, and he kissed Steve again. 

“Let’s take this to bed. I want to finally put both of my hands on you,” he murmured against Steve’s lips. He wanted to touch Steve so badly. And finally, finally, he'd be able to worship Steve’s body like he wanted to for such a long time. 

Steve smiled at him and stood up, taking Bucky's left hand .

Bucky let himself be led to the bedroom like that, his left hand in Steve's right. He had some worshipping to do.


End file.
